House Hoare
Biographical Information Coat of Arms (Sigil): 'Per saltire, two heavy silver chains crossing between a gold longship on a black field, a dark green pine on a white field, a cluster of red grapes on a gold field, and a black raven flying in a blue sky (''Per saltire sable, azure, argent and or, two chains throughout saltirewise argent between in chief a longship or, in dexter a raven volant sable, in sinister a pine-tree vert and in base a bunch of grapes gules) '''Words: '''With Chains of Iron '''Realm: '''Iron Islands '''Seat: '''Orkmont, Hoare Castle 'Current Lord: '''King Qhored I Hoare '''Founder: '??? '''Title: '''King of the Iron Islands, Lord of Orkmont Member of House Hoare * '''King Qhored I Hoare - '''King of the Iron Islands * '''Lorren Harlaw-Hoare - Wife, Eldest daughter of House Harlaw, her younger sister Rules at Ten Towers * Dagon Greyjoy - Brother-in-law, formerly married to his sister Gwynesse * Gwynesse Hoare (Deceased) - Qhored's sister, died in the raid against King Justman's sons. * Othgar Hoare - First son * Joron Hoare - Second son * Quellon - Third son * Alannys - Daughter History Age of Heroes Harrag Hoare, King of the Iron Islands, is cited by Aeron Damphair as an example of a great king that was chosen through a kingsmoot. Harrag raided the western shores of King Theon Stark, conquering the Stony Shore and raiding the wolfswood. His son, Ravos the Raper, raided from Bear Island until being killed by Theon. Erich the Eagle, Harrag's grandson, also attacked the northmen. Under the driftwood king Qhored Hoare the realm of the ironborn reached the peak of its expansion, and it was said that all the western coast of Westeros where the salt of the Sunset Sea could be smelled or the crashing of its waves heard were under their control. Over the centuries the power of the ironborn would diminish and many of the conquests would be lost. For instance, Bear Island was lost in a wrestling match to Rodrik Stark, who gave it to the Mormonts. The possessions of the ironborn were reduced to the Iron Isles and the coast of the riverlands. Andal Hoares During the Andal invasion, the Hoares allied with Andals and the Orkwoods, Drumms, and Greyjoys to slay King Rognar II Greyiron. According to legend, the ironborn played the finger dance to choose their next king, resulting in Harras Hoare ruling as King Harras Stump-hand. Archmaester Haereg instead attributes Harras becoming king to his marrying into the Andals and thereby gaining their support. The drowned men and rival lords denigrated Harras's line as having an "Andal taint" by having Andal queens and accused them of being false kings, which Archmaester Hake agreed with, referring to them as being "black of hair, black of eye, and black of heart". Hoare kings from this time includeWulfgar the Widowmaker, his great-grandson Horgan Priestkiller, Fergon the Fierce, Othgar the Souless, Othgar Demonlover and Craghorn of the Red Smile. Archmaester Haereg praised the Hoare kings, however, for bringing the Faith of the Seven to the Iron Islands, discouraging reaving, and promoting trade. Nevertheless, the ironborn reached a new nadir during the rule of the three Harmunds, Harmund the Host, Harmund the Haggler, and Harmund the Handsome, the last of whom was overthrown and replaced with his brother, Hagon the Heartless. House Lannister led the westerlands in invading and crushing the ironborn, however, Hoare Castle on Great Wyk was razed to the ground. They also suffered during the Famine Winter. Recent Events The young Qhored sacked Oldtown, taking thousands of women as captives. When he was 30, Qhored defeated King Bernarr II Justman and took Bernarr's three sons as hostages. Three years later he murdered the boys in the Bloody Keep of Pyke, crushed Bernarr's vengeful army, and drowned theriver king as a sacrifice to the Drowned God, putting an end to House Justman. During the reign of King Qhored, the ironborn could rightfully claim that his writ ran "wherever men can smell salt water or hear the crash of waves." The ironborn were at their peak of expansion, ruling territory along the Sunset Sea from the Arbor to Bear Island. Many men abandoned the shores for fear of Qhored's reavers, while those who remained were forced to pay tribute. The Kingdom of the Reach called him Qhored the Cruel. King Qhored died at the age of 90, having ruled for 75 years. Qhored's conquests were gradually lost by his successors and descendents, however. Military and Organisation House Hoare commands over 50 Ironbourn Longships in addition to a countless host of Raiders and Engineers, Scouts, Guards and Drowned Men Orkmont Orkmont is one of the islands that make up the island chain called the Iron Islands. Orkmont is centrally located, with Blacktyde to the north, Harlaw to the southeast, Pyke to the south, and Old Wyk and Great Wyk to the west. Rugged and mountainous Orkmont is rich in ore. It was once covered in forest but the timber was used extensively for shipbuilding. Orkmont is the site of the seats of House Orkwood and House Tawney. The island also has a cadet branch of House Goodbrother. The extinct houses Greyiron and Hoare, both of which once ruled the Iron Islands, came from Orkmont. History Urras Greyiron, the salt king of Orkmont, was crowned the first driftwood king. During the rule of the iron kings of House Hoare, merchants and traders from Orkmont were known to call at Lannisport, Oldtown, and the Free Cities. Hoare Castle Hoare Castle was a castle on Great Wyk and one of the seats of House Hoare when they ruled as Kings of the Iron Islands. History House Hoare was originally from Orkmont, and it is unknown when Hoare Castle was built on Great Wyk. King Harmund III Hoare was overthrown by the drowned men, who imprisoned the king in Hoare Castle, crowned his brother, Hagon, and mutilated their mother, Queen Lelia Lannister. In retaliation, House Lannister invaded the Iron Islands. The Lannister commander, Ser Aubrey Crakehall, defeated King Hagon the Heartless, gave the gift of mercy to Harmund in the dungeon, and ordered that the castle be razed to the ground.